School Gang Leaders
by blackrabbit09
Summary: In a school where gangs fight for the title of the "School Gang Leader", two rivals belong in two different yet powerful groups. Sougo, known as "Prince of Planet S", and Kagura, known as the "Queen of Kabuki-chou", are rivals since elementary school. What if both find out each other's deepest secret? Blackmailing will most of the time be present, of course!... and cursing...
1. My Unforgettable Rival

Hey guys! I felt like a little girl forced to enter the adults' world whenever I enter school. Enjoy reading the story. If you hate it, please do not curse me or my fic.

**Disclaimers:** Gintama is not mine, okay? It belongs to Sorachi-sama.

…

**Gang Leaders**

Some schools just have a lot of gangs. Few are the good guys; most of them are the bad guys. In Gintama High, gangs compete for the title of being the "School Gang Leader", the one who rules every student. Whoever beats the ruler will get the title.

The title was with Hiyoru Biseki, the manliest looking man in Gintama High. But recently, students heard that Hiyoru and his gang got beaten up by some new good looking boys from class 3-Z. They were known as "The Stars".

**. . .**

The morning started with a chaos like always. Girls were squealing and the boys were bowing down at the five handsome boys near the entrance gate.

The screams of the dying fangirls reached the art room where an innocent-looking girl was sleeping. She opened her beautiful azure eyes and frowned from the noise that woke her.

"Shit! Those girls scream like pigs being eaten alive by papi!"

Well, she does look good but not all the boys can notice it because of her unwomanly like attitude, and by the way she dresses.

She walked silently on the hallway, heading towards the library. Behind one of the huge bookshelves, she hid and slept once again.

"The Stars entered the school! Kyaaaa~"

"Oh my gosh, Gin-san is gorgeous!"

"Katsura-san is forever cute! Kiss me, please!"

"Oh! Hijikata-san! You're so cool!"

"Eh? Where is Okita-san?"

Girls started murmuring about the unseen member.

"Hey Hiji, where is Soichiro-kun?" Gin deadpanned.

"I don't really know and I don't care where he is right now." Hijikata answered.

"I think he is searching for a place where he could sleep peacefully again." Katsura patted Gin on the shoulder.

"Like always." He said.

**. . .**

Inside the art room, a sandy-haired boy sat with his legs placed on top of the table. He put his eyemask and started sleeping.

Different voices can be heard from outside the door but it did not disturb him from his slumber…

Besides the sound of the school bell.

Every student went in their respective rooms since class was about to start in five minutes.

Gin, Hijikata and Katsura went out of their classroom in search of Sougo who was still sleeping inside the art room.

The three finally saw their friend. They grinned to each other, a sign that that says, "Hey, how about we pull a prank on this guy."

They opened the door and walked silently towards Sougo. Hijikata pulled a small red bottle from his pocket and poured it on the boy's face.

Sadly, their friend has sharp senses. His eyes immediately opened and dodged the pouring ketchup.

"I am not that deft, Hijikata-san, for not to hear your footsteps entering the room, and it is my first time seeing you use a ketchup."

"I used ketchup because I do not want to waste my precious mayonnaise on you."

A spark appeared between the two but Gin managed to break the ice.

"Hey class is about to start." He said.

"Since when did you become concern about attending class?"

"Shut up Katsu, I need to gain enough attendance to graduate. It goes the same to you guys too, you know? And also I want to see Ketsuno-chan!"

"Oh, is she the girl in our class, the youngest news caster in Japan?"

"You got it Katsu, so get your ass up, Sougo, and let's hurry to class. More time we are spending here, less time I am spending seeing her!"

"You sounded like a maniac there, Danna." Sougo stared at him with deadfish eyes.

**. . .**

Inside the classroom, the four were having their own business while the teacher discussed. The teacher did not mind them because there were news spreading, that whoever teacher who disturbs them will get beaten into pulp during or after class.

Sougo was sleeping.

Gin was reading his jump.

Hijikata was reading a magazine about mayonnaise.

Katsura, the only (quite) good student among the group, was listening quietly to their teacher.

The bell rang and the teacher announced, "Class dismissed."

Students ran outside their classrooms but the girls stayed inside, waiting for the four to go out. One girl took a lot of courage to approach the person she liked.

"Toushiro-san, are you free this afternoon?"

"No."

"I see, how about we eat our lunch together?"

"No thanks. I'll eat with my friends."

The girl looked down in depression. She got rejected by the person she likes. _"I do not have a chance on him."_ She thought.

The four went out together with the girls tailing them.

"Girls are very fragile. You should have talk to her more nicely."

"I don't really care."

They went at the rooftop where they usually take their lunch.

Sougo stared at the sky before he stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Gin gritted the straw of his strawberry milk.

"Just gonna walk around, Danna. You do not have to worry.

"Worry? In your dreams, Soichiro-kun."

"It's Sougo, Danna."

"Got it, Soso-kun."

"It's Sougo, Danna."

"Okay, Soko-kun."

"It's Sougo, Danna."

"Really? Got it Sosh-."

"Quit out already!" Hijikata sprayed his mayo perfume to Gintoki's face.

"What the hell! Who's the stupid person who thought of inventing that perfume?"

"It's my Hijikata Mayo Perfume special."

"You have shamed all the perfumes."

"What do you mean by that?"

Then the two started rumbling once again while Katsura just continued his rap composition.

**. . .**

"School is boring. How about I'll make an acronym for it? S- seven, C- crappy, H- hours, O- of, O- our, L- life." Sougo said in monotone.

He walked around at the back of the school, not knowing that it was another gang's territory.

"What are you doing here?" An unfamiliar voice called.

He turned around to see who **it** **was**… It was actually who **they were**. There were ten people surrounding him.

"Just walking around."

"That is not a valid excuse. You can't just go walking around in our area even if you're from 'The Stars', Sougo Okita. Get out of here."

"If it is not a valid excuse then is asking for a fight valid?" A smirk formed on his and the other's lips.

"Yeah."

"You got guts there, whoever you are."

"I'm Natsume."

"You're group's name?"

"The 'Blood Hunters'."

"Never heard of it."

"We are not surprise. Our leaders do not want our group to stand out."

"Why not?"

"They never told us the reason."

"Who are your leaders anyway?"

"We can't tell you. It's forbidden."

"Okay then, I won't force you to tell me. You guys will be the one who will spit it out."

"What will you do?"

"I will not stop beating you until you tell me."

"I thought you will not force us."

"I won't. I will not stop beating you but if you will tell me then I'll halt."

"But it's like forcing!"

"I will not say 'I'm forcing you to say it' or anything."

"Right..."

"Let's stop chatting and fight." Sougo raised his fist before showing it to his enemy.

The enemies were strong unlike those other gangs they usually encounter with. They seem well experienced with battles.

"_They have a pretty good trainer."_ He dodged all of their attacks but some of it managed to touch his skin, which was a very rare event.

In the end, Sougo won the battle but was still continued on punching Natsume as he held his collar.

"Where are your leaders by the way? Why aren't they here to save you asses?" He smacked his fist on the enemy's face without any interest on his face.

"I will never tell you."

"Is that so? It's okay, I'll just continue on smacking you."

"I don't care. I am more scared of their punishment than you. Once they figure out what you have done, you are finish for sure."

"Even if they combine their strength, they will never stand a chance against me."

"Combine? Don't make me laugh, Okita Sougo. You can never win against them."

"Oh? Then it's a pleasure to meet them."

"Meet who?" A familiar voice was heard.

He looked around and saw Gin, Hijikata and Katsura crossing their arms at him.

"Having a fight without us? That is quite unfair."

"I don't care if it is unfair to you, Hijikata-san."

"Are there anyone left?" Katsura faked a cough, cutting the beginning of Hijikata and Sougo's argument.

"Sorry but I think there's none." Gin answered.

They went closer to the sandy-haired boy.

"Shit, the whole… group is… here." It was already hard for Natsume to breathe from all the kicks and punches he received from the Prince of Planet S.

"Wait, I'm not yet done beating this guy." When Sougo's fist was about to reach the man, an unknown voice suddenly came.

"Hey!"

They looked up at the nearest tree which stood a meter away from them.

On its different branches, there were five people standing.

"What do you think you are doing with our allies?" One of them spoke up.

Sougo's crimson eyes flickered with astonishment.

One of the enemies was quite familiar to him…

Very familiar in fact…

There were two females among the five, and between the two, one of them was very familiar to him.

The five jumped down from the tree.

"Trying to be friends." Hijikata said sarcastically.

With one swift motion, he got hit on his abdomen, making him cough up.

He knelt down to recover from the blow and looked up at the man standing in front of him.

"Can't handle a little strike?" The man smiled with delight in his eyes.

"Tche." The pain was severe but he tried lessening the obviousness of it as he stood up.

"No. Is that all you got?" He returned the man's smirk with a smirk.

"Not really."

"Who are you?"

"Me?"

"Who else am I talking too, you idiot!"

"Oh… Just call me Ken."

"I want your real name." He frowned.

"I will tell you if you are worthy enough." The man frowned back at him.

Katsura headed towards Hijikata but got blocked by another one of the enemy.

"What do you want?" Katsura started.

"Your life."

"You can take it," He smirked as he continued, "and that is if you can."

"I like that rhythm in you. A catchy one indeed." The man smirked with amusement and said.

"I like that headset you wear. A cool one indeed." He spoke back.

Gin stared at the rest of the enemies who weren't dealing with his friends. He stared at the man who was standing beside the other two female members.

"_I bet he's the strongest."_

Sougo stared at the **(1)** **girl** who was glaring back at him.

"What are you looking at, punk?" She asked, a hint of frustration was in her voice.

"I'm looking at you obviously."

"Jackass."

"You got a filthy mouth for a girl."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You must know what a compliment is and what is not."

"You should know when to shut up." The man who stood beside her spoke up.

"I'm not talking to you."

"But I am talking to you."

"You should not cut into other people's conversation. Haven't your mother taught you that?"

"Those lessons are for kids, not for adults. It implies to you, kid."

"Never call me a kid."

The tension heat up between the two until **(1) girl** spoke up, "Get out of our area. We do not have time to fight dimwits."

"Before we leave, tell us your names." Gin glared at the male who was talking to Sougo.

"Matako Kijima." The blonde-haired girl said.

"Bansai Kawakami." The man who wore a headset answered.

"Kamui Yato." The one who hit Hijikata said.

"Takasugi Shinsuke." The last man answered.

Sougo waited for the girl to speak up her name to know if he really knew her.

The girl parted her lips a bit and answered, "Kagura Yato."

His eyes widened from surprise.

He finally remembered.

Kagura Yato, his childhood friend… and Kamui ,who he suddenly recalled, his friend's brother who had been against him since they were still kids.

Crimson clashed with azure.

She is his childhood friend…

And also his sworn rival.

Finally, I finished it! Please appreciate my first fanfic by reviewing the story. At first, I cannot think of a good story. I read some Gintama fanfics to think up for a good plot but it did not help me. I continued reading fanfics until I asked this author if she could give me any plot she would like to share with me. I like this author's stories. Some really broke my heart into pieces! Thank you aikoojamajo for your big help. This story is half mine and half yours! Please wait for the next chapter! I like the rising action of this story.


	2. Flashback

Long time no update my dear readers! I'm very sorry about the late update. I was a bit busy with my family and some personal problems. (/TДT)/ I am very sorry! *cries* And I forgot to tell you guys that the "**(1) girl**"in chapter 1 is Matako not Kagura.

* * *

…

…

His glare was intense for he knew his rival very well. But as he looked through her azure eyes, he could see a hint of unknowingness which made him scowl.

He gritted his teeth and asked even though he already knew the answer. "You don't remember me, don't you?" Kagura looked at him, wearing a confused expression before she shook her head.

This reply made him face palm. The girl was glaring at him like she remembered but actually did not. The others were also giving him confused looks. Of course, Gin and Katsura did not know her because they just met Sougo during their first year in high school. Sougo and Kagura met when they were still kids. It was a long time ago during their elementary days.

_**Flashback**_

The sky was blue and the morning was cold. It was 6:30 in the morning when Sougo arrived in Gakuen Furi. He only saw few students inside the school as usual. Nothing new happened so far.

He made his way towards the library to have his peaceful sleep.

Sougo Okita, also known as "Prince", is the most excellent student in Gakuen Furi. His academic grades are wonderful and are most of the time perfect. His skills in Physical Education are the best! He is the hot topic among all the females in the academy. None of the lasses ever thought of him as nothing. Even the teachers treat him so special!

The school bell rang (means 5 minutes before classes start). He removed his eye mask and started walking towards the classroom. As expected, girls squealed the moment he entered the room while males called out for him, "Okita, come join us!"

He shook his head. "Na, I'll be on my usual seat." He sat on the seat located at the corner on the last row. He looked outside the window, wearing his poker face. Outside he saw Hijikata, talking his teacher.

"Man, Hijikata is in trouble? Don't see that every morning."

Hijikata is an enemy of his but a friend deep inside. He is the only male whose popularity equalizes his, though he is in the higher level.

The teacher finally entered, placing his books on the table in front. It was their homeroom period. Mr. Kiseki appeared to be in a pretty good mood especially after he saw his favorite student: Okita.

"Everyone, please settle down. You guys have a new classmate so please take care of her."

Once he had said his lines, a petite girl with an orange hair tied in two buns, and sparkling sapphire eyes came inside the classroom. Her snow-white skin glowed under the light. She looked so innocent and cute!

Sougo furrowed his brows and stared at the girl. It was not love at first sight unlike his other male classmates. He was rather captivated by her unique features. It's not like everyday he sees a person with a very pale and unblemished complexion, especially with orange hair like hers.

She shyly looked up at the whole class and introduced herself, "I'm Kagura Yato, please take care of me." She bowed her head slightly.

"Yato-san, take the empty seat beside Mikoto-chan. Mikoto-chan, kindly raise your hand."

She sat at the given spot which was in front of the sadist and remained silent during the whole period.

It's been a month since Kagura transferred. She was very distant to people and hasn't made any friends since she never allowed a conversation to take too long if it was not needed.

Despite her lack in socializing, her grades were very high. She and Sougo even had the same all in all score, making both of them the top 1.

The only subject that gave her difficulty was Physical Education (P.E.), but she used Arts for a payback while Sougo was the other way around.

Kagura never participated during P.E. because of her body condition. The only reason she gave the teacher was that she was allergic to sunlight, and the subject always took place under the sun (outside the school campus).

. . .

One rainy day, class was suspended. Students started heading home and Sougo was waiting for his sister, Mitsuba, to pick him up.

"That damn Hijikata… he took my umbrella." He ran a hand on his hair then wandered around the place. That was until he saw the little Yato standing alone in the rain unprotected by her umbrella. She was gazing at the sky, letting the raindrops caress her bare skin.

He went closer to her and stood by her side.

"Hey, do you want to get sick. If you want to then you should have just tell me. I might have given you my Tabasco Special." His ruby eyes met her sapphire ones that went wide after hearing him mock.

"Stupid." She muttered but Sougo heard it clearly. He looked at her with dead fish eyes. "Watch your words."

Kagura gave him a cocky smile and replied, "You should watch your words too, Sadist."

"You want a fight, China? I will not show you mercy even if you're weak."

"Weak? Stop defining yourself." She slammed her umbrella on his abdomen, unexpectedly throwing him 20 meters away from her. He would have fly farther if he did not regain his feet on the ground.

His eyes widened in astonishment as she ran towards him, blowing a punch which he dodged right away.

That was the start of their rivalry. They had contests every class hours, comparing their grades and strengths. Both of them became troublemakers who always fought in class. Their principal was even surprised when he saw the two in his office because of the teachers' complains about their behavior.

After a few months, Kagura suddenly stopped attending school. This pissed Sougo so much that he tried to kill Hijikata six times a day (three times a day is the normal count for Hijikata). Nobody knew exactly why but they assumed that her family cannot afford the tuition fee any longer.

_**End of flashback**_

**. . .**

"Ooh… Nice flashback…" Katusra commented, "But why is the color black and white like an old movie?"

"Well, it's because it was a long time ago and I wanted that effect." Sougo deadpanned, his eyes never left the vermillion head.

Takasugi looked at Kagura's direction and asked if she remembers him. She shook her head in reply. "Taichi, I think it's best not to fight them. We don't have much time to enjoy the battle." A goofy grin replaced her frown as she scratched the back of her head.

"Taichi?" Hijikata asked, "I thought he's Takasugi?"

"He is Taichi, you fool! You weren't listening properly." Gin rammed his elbow on his head, receiving a glare after the process.

Takasugi ignored the two and began walking away. "Let's go." He called out to the other members of Blood Hunter, waving a hand to Gin and the others. "Kamui, Bansai, take Natsume and the others back in our main base."

"Hai." Both said in unison.

Kagura eyed Sougo before she turned around and left, together with Matako and Takasugi. Kamui and Bansai followed after they had picked up the battered men on the ground.

**. . . .**

**. . **

**.**

**Inside the dormitory building…**

_Room 146…_

Takasugi sat beside the window gazing at the sky, ignoring his roommates who were making a ruckus. Kijima was cooking dinner for her friends and a special dish for her crush when Kamui suddenly raided the kitchen, tasting the special dish she made for Takasugi. They started arguing until the female gave up, not wanting the food she was cooking to burn too much.

After Kijima returned her attention to the stove, oven and rice cooker, Kamui made his way to the bathroom (more like barged in) where his shocked little sister was taking a bath. His smile never left his face like always.

"Kamui-nii, get out of here!"

"Aaaw~ Imouto-chan is shy."

"THE HELL!"

"Don't be shy to your big brother. I want to join you."

"Get away from me!"

Kamui won in the end, joining his frustrated sister in the bathtub. Bansai can't help but chuckle at the bickering of the two. The group was not lively before until the siblings came, even Takasugi liked their presence though he can't admit it. But the allies/low ranked members preferred Kagura since they knew her brother's more sadistic side.

"Kagura," Kamui looked over his shoulder to see his younger sister, "scrub harder."

"You want me to scrub your back until your skin is gone?" She gave him a light punch on the back, "No really, what is it? I know you want to tell me something."

"Wow, you know me very well."

"Hello? I grew up with you ever since I was in mami's womb. That is like 14 years, baka-nii."

He laughed at her statement realizing how pathetic his last sentence was. Silence conquered the place until she heard his voice once again.

"I still don't like that boy."

"… I can see he still doesn't like you too."

"Don't hang around with him, okay?"

"…"

"And I think you already know what will happen when you disobey me."

. . . .

. .

.

_Room 108…_

"Katsura, have you seen my wallet?" Hijikata rummaged his bag and drawers, searching the small thing.

Katsura blinked twice before answering, "Nope."

Hijikata let out a groan from frustration. "Who was the last one who went out of our room?"

"I don't really know. When I left, Gin and Sougo were still here inside."

Gin suddenly spoke, his face covered with the latest jump he borrowed from Yamazaki, one of their comrades. He only said a word and that was enough to make the mayo freak shout in rage.

"SOUGO!"

…

..

.

* * *

Sorry if it is a bit too short but please review and read my next updates! The war for the title will begin at the next chapter. New characters will be introduced and some secrets will be revealed. This fanfic is short. The chapters may only take 8 or 10, but since my hands are full (most of the time), the update will be a bit slow. Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
